


Full Stomachs

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby, Curses, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After eating bean burritos, things does not go normally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Stomachs

Sam regretted agreeing to have a contest with Dean by eating bean burritos. He should have known two things. First, that he probably wouldn't beat his brother and he hadn't. Dean had won by three. Second, that he would get a lot of gas from it, but something was off. He had thought that what felt like a swollen, gassy stomach, would deflate during the night, but hoped they wouldn't be woken up by each others noxious fumes.

They hadn't woken up before the morning, and it was Sam who woke up first. He felt off, but as he had urgent business to take care of, he had to get up. Half awake, he got to the bathroom and relieved himself, and then when he stood washing his hands, he looked down. His six pack stomach was gone and he had gotten a belly like all he did was sit drinking beer. 

Quickly Sam ran out of the bathroom and jerked Dean out of his bed.

"Where the hell did you buy those burritos last night?" Sam shouted.

Dean tried to fight his brother to get free, with no success, though as suddenly as he had been drawn out of bed, he was let loose. 

"What the fuck was that for?" Dean wondered.

Sam had let his brother loose as he got a closer look at Dean. He had also lost his well trained figure and looked like he was even lazier than Sam.

When Dean didn't get an answer, he seemed to look at his almost naked brother, and then himself. They suddenly started to laugh at the absurdity of it.

After they stopped both said, "Looks like we have a new full job."

Sam went back to the bathroom to finish his task. Later they both had a light breakfast and then went out running and ended it with a workout. Hopefully after a few sessions, they would have their normal bodies back.


End file.
